L'autostoppeur
by Perline
Summary: Dean Winchester ramasse sur le bord de la route un auto-stoppeur avec les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il n'ait jamais vu auparavant.


**L'Auto-stoppeur**

Titre: L'auto-stoppeur

Pairing: Dean Winchester/Harry Potter

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs bien que je les jalouse franchement pour leurs idées.

Résumé : Dean Winchester ramasse sur le bord de la route un auto-stoppeur avec les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant.

Genre : UA/Romance/Slash

Crossover : Harry Potter et Supernatural

Deux corps enlacés dans l'obscurité d'une chambre bon marché dans un motel du Dakota du Sud. Deux personnes endormies, les membres emmêlés dans la douce chaleur des draps de coton blanc. Deux hommes enfin apaisés après tant d'années de combats et de souffrance. Une main vagabonde redessina la courbe d'une épaule puis descendit et revint lentement. Un gémissement profond répondit positivement à la tendre caresse.

L'un des deux hommes, les cheveux blond foncé, ouvrit un œil fatigué vert noisette puis l'autre et aperçut la touffe désordonnée de son amant posée sur son torse. Un sourire se dessina lentement au coin de sa bouche et il continua sa caresse le long du dos de l'autre jeune homme qui se pressa davantage contre lui. Il releva la tête et respira les cheveux bruns qui lui chatouillaient les narines, ce parfum qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi tant d'autres et dont il ne pourrait pas se passer.

Deux années.

Deux années que Dean Winchester chasseur de surnaturel avait rencontré Harry Potter, ancien sorcier ayant perdu toute sa magie lors de la bataille finale à cause d'un charme maléfique de Voldemort. Deux ans déjà qu'il l'avait ramassé sur le bord d'une route du Colorado.

Cela faisait tout juste six mois que Sammy, son petit frère, était mort, tué par le démon aux yeux jaunes. Il avait vengé son pauvre petit frère, mort si jeune, en tuant son assassin d'une balle entre les deux yeux, vengeant ainsi sa famille. Parfois il entendait encore la voix de son cadet, le priant avant de mourir, de vivre en mémoire de lui et de leur famille brisée. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, la douleur était encore vive. Pour ne pas penser à sa perte, il avait chassé presque sans interruption oubliant d'être prudent malgré l'inquiétude qu'il causait à Bobby.

A ce souvenir, Dean sourit tristement. Il lui était encore difficile de repenser à la mort de son frère. Parfois encore il faisait des cauchemars de cette nuit-là où le cœur de son frère avait cessé de battre. Mais une autre nuit lui offrait l'effet inverse et maintenant il ne voulait que penser à celle-ci.

Tendrement, il caressa du bout des doigts la pommette du jeune homme allongé auprès de lui.

Cette fois-ci, il était allé chasser un fantôme à New York où il avait passé trois semaines épuisantes de recherche et d'action. Après avoir visité quelques bars, il comptait retourner chez Bobby pour le rassurer et pour se reposer. C'était sans compter sa bonne étoile qui lui fit faire une rencontre imprévue. Une rencontre qui allait changer sa vie.

Un petit brun marchait en longeant la route principale sous une pluie battante, trempé et frigorifié. Quand Dean était passé à côté de lui, le jeune homme avait levé le pouce mais le chauffeur de l'Impala n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter et il avait continué sa route en jetant un œil sur le rétroviseur. Il vit le visage déçu de l'adolescent qui malgré tout continua à avancer dépité. Cet air lui rappelait tant son petit frère. Pris de remord Dean expira fortement, arrêta la voiture et fit marche arrière avant d'ouvrir la portière pour faire comprendre à l'auto-stoppeur de monter. Il vit un large sourire éclairer le visage du garçon et attendit que le petit brun parcourt les quelques mètres jusqu'à sa voiture. Dean fut relativement abasourdi quand il rencontra en premier lieu de magnifiques yeux verts et ressentit un étrange frisson parcourir son épine dorsale quand le garçon lui sourit hésitant en le remerciant avec cet accent qui attira immédiatement son attention.

«Où est-ce-que tu vas gamin ? lui demanda-t-il, perplexe face à l'origine de l'accent du petit brun.

- La prochaine ville où il y aura un motel, ce sera parfait.

- Aller monte mon gars, il y a une serviette sur le siège arrière. Tu peux l'utiliser pour te sécher. Evite de mouiller les sièges, c'est du vrai cuir. »

Le jeune auto-stoppeur le remercia et s'installa dans la voiture en retirant sa veste. Il prit la serviette que lui tendit l'autre homme et s'essuya du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne remarquant pas que le conducteur l'observait du coin de l'œil. Dean, à ce moment précis, se posait beaucoup de questions au sujet du garçon qu'il trouvait plutôt très attirant et qui n'avait que pour bagage un sac à dos et un étui à guitare.

« D'où est-ce-que tu viens gamin ? Ton accent ne me dit rien.

- D'Angleterre.

- Et que fait un anglais en Amérique ?

- Je fais un peu de tourisme.

- Dans le Colorado ? Habituellement les touristes se baladent à New-York ou à Los Angeles.

- Oui, je sais mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel touriste. Je préfère découvrir l'Amérique profonde. »

L'adolescent se tut en regardant vers l'extérieur où la pluie continuait de tomber, ignorant le regard scrutateur du conducteur. Dean lui était très curieux de savoir la véritable raison pour laquelle le jeune homme se trouvait ici. Ce dernier fredonnait un air de musique qui n'était pas inconnu à Dean. Il regarda dans son rétroviseur et aperçut l'étui à guitare. Il décida d'en savoir plus sur son passager en relançant la conversation.

« Tu es musicien ? »

L'anglais se tourna brusquement vers lui ayant mal compris le mot qu'il avait utilisé. Il s'était légèrement tendu car il avait cru entendre magicien. C'était peut être le mot que les américains utilisait pour parler de sorcier ? Mais au regard tranquille de l'autre homme, il l'interrogea comme si il n'avait pas entendu la question.

« Pardon ?

- Ta guitare.

- Oh ! Oui, je joue dans les pubs et les bars des villes que je traverse. »

L'adolescent s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège frissonnant un peu et se détendit. Dean hocha la tête en gardant les yeux fixés sur la route et augmenta le chauffage pour que son passager se réchauffe. L'ancien sorcier trouva cette attention très généreuse de la part de son chauffeur et il en profita pour observer le profil robuste, le regard vert noisette concentré sur la route et les lèvres charnues qui appelaient les baisers. Le conducteur se tourna vers lui en souriant brièvement, gêné il se détourna en déglutissant les joues rougies et chercha autre chose pour s'occuper. L'autostoppeur remarqua à ses pieds une boîte en carton remplie de cassettes et la ramassa. Il attira l'attention du conducteur en la lui montrant pour obtenir la permission de regarder.

« Je peux ?

- Ouais. »

Dean laissa le garçon fouiller dans ses cassettes et attendit que ce dernier lui fasse la même remarque que son frère lui avait fait trois ans plus tôt mais elle ne vint pas. Au contraire, un sourire éclaira le visage hâlé du jeune homme qui continuait de sortir sa collection.

« J'aime beaucoup AC/DC et Motorhead. C'est indémodable. »

Dean était ravi que le garçon aime sa musique, il prit une des cassettes dans la boîte et la mis dans le lecteur. Puis il tendit la main vers son passager qui la lui serra et se présenta.

« Dean Winchester.

- Harry Potter. »

Ils s'observèrent un instant avant que leur étrange échange ne soit coupé par la musique qui se mit à hurler dans les enceintes. Tout deux avaient ressenti cette électricité au contact de leurs mains. Dean continua de conduire se laissant transporter par le fredonnement de son passager et voulant oublier cette attirance inhabituelle. Il s'avouait même qu'il serait capable exceptionnellement d'oublier pour une nuit son mot d'ordre habituelle: uniquement les femmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le conducteur stationna l'Impala dans le parking d'un motel et ils se séparèrent sur le palier de la chambre numéro six. Quand Harry pénétra dans la chambre, leur regard s'étaient connectés une fois de plus et Dean avait sentit un frisson le parcourir quand le petit brun lui avait adressé un dernier sourire avant de fermer la porte. Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, le numéro quinze.

Cette nuit-là comme beaucoup d'autres depuis la mort de son frère, Dean eut besoin de boire un verre et de trouver un corps contre lequel se blottir et se perdre pour oublier sa solitude. Il sortit du motel et passa devant la chambre numéro six où la lumière était éteinte. Il hésita un peu mais continua son chemin vers sa voiture et s'arrêta au premier bar qu'il trouva, relativement proche. Quand il entra, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personne à l'intérieur. Il s'accouda au bar et observa son environnement comme son père lui avait toujours appris. Un couple jouait au billard au centre de la pièce. Un jeune homme était assis à une table et visiblement il attendait quelqu'un puisque toutes les deux secondes, il consultait sa montre. La serveuse déposa un verre à une table du fond où quatre hommes étaient en train de jouer aux cartes. Il se dit immédiatement qu'il aurait beaucoup de chance ce soir.

Dean commanda une bière à la très jolie serveuse qui lui glissa son numéro de téléphone sur une serviette en papier. Il lui murmura qu'il l'attendrait à la fin de son service et s'éloigna vers la table en lui envoyant un clin d'œil charmeur. Il demanda aux quatre hommes s'il pouvait jouer avec eux et s'installa en sortant un malheureux petit billet de vingt dollars. Peu à peu le bar se remplit et Dean gagna plusieurs parties sous les yeux mécontents de ses adversaires qui pensaient le plumer. Mais manque de chance, ils étaient tombés sur Dean Winchester. Il se retira de la table satisfait de son nouveau gain, quatre cent dollars en poche et rejoignit le comptoir où il commanda une autre bière.

Dean profita de ce moment pour en savoir plus sur la belle serveuse qui avait l'air vraiment prête à tout pour le séduire, elle lui proposa une petite gâterie dans les toilettes pendant sa pause et alors qu'il allait la rejoindre, il entendit le son d'une guitare. Un timbre de voix qui ne lui était pas inconnu fredonnait doucement. Il se tourna vers la minuscule petite scène où un attroupement commençait à se former et il vit le gars qu'il avait prit sur le bord de la route. Dean oublia son rendez-vous dans les toilettes et se réinstalla au bar sur une chaise haute, les yeux fixés sur le guitariste qui commença à chanter. Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent et de nouveau ils furent parcourus de frissons.

Dean passa le reste de la soirée à observer l'artiste entrer en communion avec la foule de personnes venue voir son concert. Harry chanta plusieurs chansons que Dean aimait particulièrement. Il battait la cadence avec ses doigts sur la bouteille qu'il serrait dans ses mains et il profita du spectacle. Il trouva qu'Harry et sa guitare formaient un duo extraordinaire et il était prêt à aller très loin avec eux. Il se demande si ce dernier voudrait qu'il le dépose dans la prochaine ville. Ils auraient tout les deux un peu de compagnie, c'est toujours plus agréable de ne pas voyager seul. Alors qu'Harry faisait une pause, il rejoignit Dean au bar et commanda deux bières en offrant une à son sauveur. Ils se sourirent.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir si rapidement.

- Je voulais boire quelques bières et plumer quelques idiots au Poker avant d'aller me coucher. Et toi, tu as trouvé un petit boulot pour ce soir à ce que je vois.

- Ouais, demain je serais là aussi. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent encore, chargés de désir contenu. Harry dut retourner sur scène un peu déçu mais il regarda encore son chauffeur avec ses émeraudes sexy se mordillant la lèvre inférieur voulant dire quelque chose mais n'osant pas. Dean lui fit son sourire arrogant plein de charme et lui demanda s'il avait des projets pour le reste de la nuit. Harry fut un peu surpris par le rentre-dedans évident de l'autre homme mais lui aussi ne pensait qu'à cela depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

« Cela dépendra de ce que tu vas me proposer. »

Dean lui répondit juste avec un sourire des plus craquants. Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer, il répondit au sourire et remonta sur scène espérant, une fois n'était pas coutume, que son concert se terminerait rapidement. Quand ce fut le cas, Harry repéra Dean, toujours accoudé au bar. Il remarqua aussi l'attitude charmeuse de la serveuse mais les regards fréquents que lui jetait le beau blond le rassurèrent. C'était lui que Dean attendait. C'était lui que Dean voulait avoir dans son lit cette nuit. Harry ferait en sorte qu'il ne regrette jamais son choix. Il le rejoignit et il n'eut pas besoin de faire signe à Dean qui le dévorait des yeux en se levant du tabouret. Il le suivit sous le regard contrarié de la serveuse, peu amène de s'être fait jeter. Mais ils l'ignorèrent complètement trop impatient par la nuit qui les attendait.

Ils étaient à peine sortit du bar que Dean le plaqua contre le mur pour lui voler leur premier baiser. Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer la douceur des lèvres charnues de l'autre homme, qu'une langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne, l'invitant à une danse très sensuelle. Cette bouche gourmande quitta ses lèvres pour descendre dévorer son cou avec une succion affamée qui le fit gémir, quémandant davantage de ses faveurs. Même si Harry ne pensait qu'à leur future nuit, il interrompit Dean pour l'inviter à continuer dans l'une de leur chambre. Ils montèrent dans l'Impala qui démarra à toute vitesse. Harry profita du court chemin jusqu'au motel pour donner un avant goût de ce qu'il savait faire avec sa bouche et déboutonna le pantalon de Dean qui ne put retenir un gémissement quand la petite langue lui taquina son sexe déjà dur.

Ils arrivèrent difficilement jusqu'au motel. Dean dût s'arrêter à de nombreuse reprise trop prit par les sensations que lui conférait son futur amant. Alors qu'Harry essayait d'introduire la clé dans la serrure, Dean se colla complètement contre son dos dévorant le cou exposé et lui montrant tout son désir pour lui en appuyant son bas ventre contre ses fesses. Cette nuit Harry refusa que Dean le laisse dormir, même si c'était la première fois qu'il laisserait un homme le prendre, il voulait ne jamais l'oublier. Derrière cette porte qui venait de claquer, on pouvait entendre les deux hommes gémir à l'unisson quand leurs corps s'unir enfin. Partageant caresses et baisers passionnés enroulés dans des draps de coton blanc.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit les deux amants ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés.

Dean observait Harry dormir chaque nuit comme pour se rassurer qu'il était bien réel, qu'il était bien près de lui. Son compagnon depuis deux ans. Il n'est pas du genre fleur bleue et il est rare pour lui de dire ce qu'il ressent pour les autres mais il sait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer du petit brun aux yeux verts. Harry est devenu vitale à sa vie, comme l'air qu'il respire, comme le sang qui coule dans ses veines et sa seul façon de lui prouver est de lui faire l'amour chaque nuit dans les chambres miteuses des motels ou dans l'Impala, après qu'ils aient terminé l'une de leur chasse.

Depuis un an et demi, Harry accompagnait Dean lors de ses missions surnaturelles. Dean lui avait caché pendant six mois son activité mais lorsque l'un de ces êtres malveillants avait pris pour cible son compagnon Dean avait bien été obligé de lui parler de la chasse. Il avait pensé qu'Harry réagirait comme Cassie, qu'il le quitterait sans se retourner en le prenant pour un fou mais non, celui-ci l'avait crû et lui avait raconté son histoire en échange.

Dean avait écouté longuement le récit d'Harry, bien que sa première envie fût de tuer l'ancien sorcier mais au fil des mots l'histoire d'Harry Potter le toucha profondément, lui rappelant son vécu, l'histoire de sa famille. Son petit frère. Harry était sorti cette nuit-là pour le laisser digérer son histoire et Dean sans trop tarder l'avait rejoint devant la chambre du motel en le prenant contre lui pour raconter sa propre vie. Le chasseur avait fait jurer à Harry de ne jamais partir et l'ancien sorcier avait promit. Un seul vœu pour deux orphelins qui s'étaient trouvés au milieu d'une route. Deux orphelins qui souhaitaient se construire une nouvelle famille ensemble.

Le chasseur plus âgé pris la main posée sur son ventre où un anneau en or scintillait aux premières lueurs du jour. Il caressa l'anneau, l'admirant longuement. Il consulta sa montre brièvement, il avait épousé l'autre homme depuis près de douze heures et depuis tout ce temps ils étaient enfermés dans cette chambre fêtant l'évènement de nombreuses fois jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, épuisé, s'endorme contre son flanc.

La semaine précédente les deux hommes étaient allés à la chasse d'un polymorphe à Las Vegas, qui avait tué de nombreux hommes bruns aux yeux vert qui travaillaient dans des bars. Comme à son habitude, Harry s'était proposé d'être l'appât. Mais tout avait mal tourné, quand ils se rendirent compte que le polymorphe s'était épris du petit brun, il était trop tard et il l'avait enlevé en quittant la ville. Il avait fallu quatre jours à Dean pour retrouver son amant et l'autre monstre dans le Dakota du sud. Après avoir réglé son compte au kidnappeur, Dean avait eu si peur de perdre Harry qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire l'amour devant la carcasse en feu du monstre. Ils eurent même un orgasme phénoménal qui les avait laissés sans force.

Dean avait emmené son amant dans une petite chapelle et l'avait épousé sous les yeux de Bobby et Ellen leurs amis chasseurs. Son seul désir était d'avoir le petit brun auprès de lui, de le protéger et de le rendre heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Dean serra son époux dans ses bras en lui prodiguant quelques caresses. Il déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou du petit brun en humant son odeur et attendit patiemment que celui-ci se réveille.

Harry remua et ouvrit les yeux lentement pour rencontrer le regard noisette de son époux. Il lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était doux ne demandant rien de plus que cette petite caresse chaste. Il gémit douloureusement quand une sensation désagréable dans le bas des reins lui rappela leur activité durant leur magnifique nuit de noce. Dean lui sourit avec ce sourire plein d'arrogance qui faisait tellement craqué Harry que celui-ci préféra passer outre ses douleurs pour chevaucher Dean et pour l'entrainer dans un nouveau moment de sexe endiablé.

Oui, Dean Winchester allait adorer être marier à Harry Potter- Winchester.

Pleinement et complètement.

The end


End file.
